Die Geister-Welt (Wintersonnenwende, Teil 1)
Die Geister-Welt (Wintersonnenwende, Teil 1) ist das siebte Kapitel des ersten Buches der Serie Avatar: Der Herr der Elemente. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Aang und seine Freunde machen Rast in einem Dorf, das am Rande eines großen Waldes liegt, denn es wundert sie das der angrenzende Wald total verbrannt ist. Außerdem entdecken sie spuren der Feuernation, was Aang ziemlich fertig macht, weil er sich die Schuld dafür gibt. Von den Bewohnern erfahren sie, dass die Barriere zur Geisterwelt durch die bevorstehende Wintersonnenwende durchlässig geworden ist. Seither sucht Nacht für Nacht der mächtige Geist Hei Bai das Dorf heim, zerstört Gebäude und hat bisher drei Bewohner verschleppt. Aang bietet seine Hilfe an - aber als er dem Geist gegenübertritt, merkt er schnell, dass seine Kräfte nicht ausreichen, um ihn zu besiegen. Es gelingt der Erscheinung sogar, Sokka zu entführen. Daraufhin geht Aang in den Wald, um ihn zu befreien. Handlung Im westlichen Erdkönigreich schwärmt Katara träumerisch über die Wolken, über denen die Gruppe auf Appa schwebt. Sie sinniert, wie es wäre, in das Wolkenmeer hineinzuhüpfen, was Aang sofort erledigt. Sokka und Katara sind kurz überrascht, doch Aang taucht hinten wieder auf und realisiert, dass ein Flug durch Wolken nass macht. 120px|rechts In dem Augenblick fliegen sie über ein Stück Wald, das sich völlig vom Grün des Rests abhebt. Sie landen und bemerken, dass hier ein riesiges Stück Wald gerodet worden ist. Sokka erkennt Fußspuren von Feuerkriegern und will sich lauthals beschweren, doch Katara mahnt ihn, leise zu sein, da Aang in Trauer versunken ist. Aang gibt sich selber die Schuld für diesen Zwischenfall, doch Katara beschwichtigt ihn. Aang hätte gerne einen Mentor für seinen Job als Avatar, nicht nur für das Bändigen. Er erwähnt Avatar Roku, weiß aber nicht, wie er mit ihm in Kontakt treten soll. 120px|links Auf der Jagd nach dem Avatar gönnt sich Iroh eine Pause in einer heißen Quelle. Zuko verlangt, dass Iroh herauskommt, um mit der Suche fortfahren zu können, doch Iroh will noch eine Weile bleiben und schlägt seinem Neffen vor, zu ihm ins Wasser zu steigen. Iroh demonstriert, wie er das Wasser selbst aufheizt. Als er schließlich aus dem Wasser steigen will, ändert Zuko seine Meinung, um nicht seines Onkels nackten Körper vor sich zu haben. Er gibt ihm eine Frist von einer halben Stunde. 120px|rechts Um Aang aufzuheitern, zeigt Katara ihm mehrere Eicheln, die auf dem Boden verstreut liegen. Sie verspricht ihm, dass der Wald wieder nachwachsen wird und der Kreislauf der Natur nicht abbricht. Plötzlich taucht ein alter Mann auf und spricht Aang direkt auf seinen Status als Avatar an. Dieser verneint es nicht und der Mann bittet Aang um seine Hilfe, da sein Dorf ein großes Problem hat. 120px|links Im Dorf hat man schon von Aang gehört und ist überaus froh, ihn jetzt unter sich zu haben. Der alte Mann erzählt der Gruppe, dass das Dorf die letzten Tage über von einem großen, schwarz-weißen Geist angegriffen worden ist. Es handelt sich dabei um Hei Bai, den Geist des Waldes. Drei Einwohner sind schon von ihm verschleppt worden. Doch es die schlimmste Nacht steht noch bevor: Bald ist die Wintersonnenwende, während dieser sich die materielle und die spirituelle Welt am nächsten sind. Aang soll als Brücke zwischen den Menschen und dem Geist Hei Bai beschwichtigen. 120px|rechts Katara zieht Aang zur Seite und spricht ihn an, weil sie sieht, dass Aang diese Aufgabe nicht wirklich selbstsicher annimmt. Aang will es trotzdem versuchen, erwähnt aber von Neuem, dass er zumindest jemanden bräuchte, der ihm all das lehren könnte, was er als Avatar, als Brückenbauer, wissen muss. Sokka macht einen sokkastischen Witz darüber, ansonsten vom Geistermonster verschlungen zu werden. 120px|links In seinem Heißwasserbad döst Iroh ruhig vor sich hin und wird von einer kleinen Feldmaus geweckt. Er sinniert vor sich hin und findet es nicht wirklich schlimm, dass Zuko ohne ihn abgereist zu sein scheint. Er lehnt sich wieder zurück und will weiterschlafen. Doch wie die Maus schon bemerkt, rumpelt es kurz und Soldaten des Erdkönigreichs tauchen auf, die Iroh in Felsspalten einklemmen und ihn so gefangen nehmen. Sie erkennen, dass er der Bruder des Feuerlords ist. 120px|rechts Im Dorf verbarrikadiert sich alles in den noch heilen Hütten, während Aang draußen auf die Ankunft des Geistes wartet. Sokka hat kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Aang allein dieser Gefahr auszusetzen, doch der Dorfälteste meint, dass Aang ihnen so helfen könne. Als die Sonne untergegangen ist, spricht Aang ein paar leere Drohungen in den scheinbar leeren Wald vor sich und will sich schon umdrehen und gehen, doch der Geist taucht schließlich doch auf. Zuerst spaziert er unbemerkt hinter Aang her, bis dieser ihn bemerkt und sich vorstellt. Doch Hei Bai scheint nicht beeindruckt vom Avatar. Er brüllt ihn an und eilt auf die zentrale Hütte mit den Menschen darin zu, während er einige der anderen Gebäude schonungslos zerstört. 120px|links Die versammelten Dorfbewohner sehen Hei Bai auf sich zukommen und Sokka will Aang unterstützen, doch der alte Mann hält ihn davon ab. Katara ist ebenfalls zuversichtlich, dass Aang seine Aufgabe schaffen kann. Aang jedoch wird von dem Geist nicht einmal thematisiert. Als dieser ihn doch wahrnimmt, schlägt er ihn zur Seite. Da reicht es Sokka und er eilt hinaus. Er greift ihn von hinten mit seinem Bumerang an und will an Aangs Seite kämpfen. Aang selbst will aber nur reden. Und der Geist entscheidet sich für keins von beiden: Er ergreift kurzerhand Sokka und eilt mit ihm davon. Aang fliegt ihnen mit seinem Gleiter hinterher. 120px|rechts Zuko ist doch noch nicht abgefahren und kehrt zur Quelle zurück. Er findet seinen Onkel aber nicht. Die Soldaten vermuten, Iroh wäre alleine dorthin gegangen, wo Zuko mit dem Schiff hinwollte, doch Zuko bemerkt Unstimmigkeiten: An dem Ort, wo Iroh gebadet hat, haben sich Steinplatten aufgetan, die eindeutig durch Menschenhand geschaffen worden sind. Er zieht den Schluss, dass sein Onkel gefangen genommen worden ist. 120px|links Aang verfolgt währenddessen Hei Bai auf dem Gleiter. Sokka wird von dem Geist festgehalten und von Aang schon ergriffen, als Hei Bai plötzlich in die Geisterwelt taucht und Aang ins Leere greift. Er kommt in Turbulenzen und stürzt zu Boden. Er bleibt vor der Statue eines Bären liegen. Später in der Nacht wacht er auf und hat alle Hoffnung verloren. 120px|rechts Auf Straußenpferden wird Iroh von den Soldaten des Erdkönigreichs zu einem Richter in Ba Sing Se gebracht. Iroh erinnert sich an seine 600 Tage der Belagerung einst. Er erzählt, dass seine Männer damals einfach erschöpft und müde gewesen seien, so wie er selbst. Er fügt an, dass er jetzt auch müde sei und lehnt sich demonstrativ gegen den Reiter. Dabei fällt er scheinbar vor Müdigkeit vom Pferd und wird wieder hochgehoben. Dabei hat er eine Sandale fallen lassen, um Zuko einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort zu geben. Am nächsten Morgen kommt dieser auf einem Komodorrhino vorbei und findet den Schuh. Am Geruch erkennt er, dass er von Iroh stammt. 120px|links Katara sitzt nun schon die ganze Nacht vor den Toren des Dorfes, ohne dass Sokka und Aang zurückgekommen ist. Der alte Mann bittet sie, ins Haus zu gehen und sich auszuruhen. Da kommt Aang an und entschuldigt sich bei Katara, ihr ihren Bruder nicht zurückzubringen. Es wird hell, der Tag bricht an. Der Mann meint, dass Aang bald zurückkehren wird. Aang, der bereits neben ihm steht, fühlt sich ignoriert und will sich bemerkbar machen. Als er seinen Arm gegen die Sonne hält, merkt er, dass er etwas transparent ist. Er realisiert, dass er sich in der Geisterwelt befindet. 120px|rechts Aang redet vor sich hin. Er redet Katara demonstrativ Mut zu, doch weder ihr noch dem ebenfalls besorgten Appa kann er sich erkenntlich machen. Katara ist jedoch dennoch zuversichtlich. Aang schreit seine Verzweiflung in den Wald hinein und erbittet von Avatar Roku Hilfe. Plötzlich erscheint ein heller Punkt und Aang hofft kurz, es sei Sokka, doch es ist ein Geister-Drache, der auf ihn zufliegt. Aang will mit seinem Gleiter schnellstens wegkommen, doch er merkt bald, dass er in der Geisterwelt nicht Bändigen kann. Der Drache bleibt jedoch vor Aang auf dem Boden stehen und berührt ihn mit einem seiner zwei großen Tastfühler. Aang erkennt, dass es sich hierbei um Fang, den Begleitdrachen von Avatar Roku, handelt und fragt, ob er ihm bei der Suche nach Sokka helfen kann. Der Drache lässt ihn aufsteigen und fliegt los. 120px|links Auf ihrem Weg kommen sie an einem Bergpfad bei der Gruppe Erdkönigreichssoldaten mit ihrem Gefangenen Iroh vorbei, welcher Aang und den Drachen erkennt. Iroh sieht den beiden nach und einer der Männer fragt ihn, was er denn habe. Iroh meint schließlich, dass er Probleme mit seinen Handschellen habe, da diese viel zu locker an seinen Handgelenken lägen und ihm an seinen Knochen scheuerten. Einer der Soldaten soll sie ihm fester stellen, doch Iroh heizt das Eisen kurz vorher durch seinen Feueratem stark auf und der Soldat verbrennt sich daran. In der Aufregung springt Iroh von dem Straußenpferd ab, schießt Feuer - im Sprung aus seinen Füßen - gegen die Soldaten und rollt sich den Abhang hinunter. Unten angekommen steckt er allerdings in einem Erdhaufen fest und die Soldaten entscheiden, ihn nicht erst in Ba Sing Se auszuliefern, sondern ihn gleich unschädlich zu machen. 120px|rechts Aang und der Drache kommen auf einer sichelförmigen Vulkaninsel an, auf der ein Tempel gebaut ist. In diesem Tempel steigt der Drache immer höher, durch die Decke in einen anderen Saal. Dort steht im Zentrum eine goldene Statue von Avatar Roku. Der Drache berührt Aang wieder mit seinem Fühler und Aang sieht einen rasenden Kometen. Aang will wissen, wann er mit Roku reden kann und der Drache zeigt ihm, dass ein Kalendermechanismus den Raum zur Wintersonnenwende öffnet. Das ist zwar schon in ein paar Tagen, für Aang jedoch trotzdem noch zu lange. Er muss sich aber gedulden und der Drache bringt ihn zurück. 120px|links Katara fliegt mit Appa durch die Gegend und sucht Aang. Dabei wird sie allerdings selbst gefunden, und zwar von Zuko. Dieser könnte jetzt den Avatar, den er auf Appa vermutet, jagen. Er entscheidet sich allerdings dafür, seinem Onkel zu Hilfe zu kommen. Aang selbst und der Drache steuern auf die Bärenstatue in dem abgebrannten Waldstück zu, auf der Aangs Körper meditiert, und fliegen direkt hinein. Dabei vereinigt sich Aangs Geist mit seinem Körper und er fliegt mit dem Gleiter zum Dorf zurück. Dort wartet Katara schon sehnsüchtig. Aang kann ihr aber leider trotzdem nicht sagen, wo sich Sokka befindet. 120px|rechts Irohs Hände sind auf einem Felsen in Handschellen ausgebreitet und sollen von einem Felsen zertrümmert werden. Gerade, als der Felsen nach unten geworfen wird, kommt Zuko und schlägt ihn beiseite. Der Kampf steht 2 gegen 5. Auf den Spruch "Ihr seid eindeutig unterlegen." kontert Iroh mit "Das mag schon sein. Aber ihr seid eindeutig geschlagen." Iroh zertrümmert die Steine, die auf ihn geworfen werden, mit den Ketten seiner Handschellen und wirft sogar einen wieder zurück auf die Soldaten. Zuko wehrt sich mit Bändigen, bis sein Gegner eine riesige Mauer aus Lockersedimenten aufbaut und auf ihn herabstürzen lassen will, bis Iroh ihm die Füße wegzieht und ihn selbst unter dem Schutt begräbt. 120px|links Es ist Nacht im Dorf und Aang will sich dem Geist stellen. Als er auftaucht, wütet Hei Bai kräftig und steuert auf die Hütte mit den Einwohnern zu. Aang springt auf seinen Kopf und setzt sich mit ihm in Verbindung. Er erkennt, dass es sich um den Geist des Waldes handelt, der wütend über die Zerstörung seiner Heimat ist. Er tröstet ihn, indem er ihm eine der Eicheln zeigt, die immer noch dort liegen und den Walt eines Tages nachwachsen lassen werden. Der Geist wird beruhigt, verwandelt sich wieder in seine eigentliche Bärenform und spaziert in den Wald zurück. Im Dorftor entsteht ein kleiner Bambuswald, woraus die verschwundenen Personen wieder auftauchen. 120px|rechts Die Dorfbewohner wollen sich bei Aang erkenntlich zeigen und Sokka schlägt Proviant vor, was Katara sehr arrogant findet. Die Dorfbewohner sehen es aber gelassen. Aang erzählt den beiden anderen, dass er nun weiß, wie er mit Roku sprechen kann. Dazu muss er allerdings bis zur Sonnenwende auf die sichelförmige Insel. Und dazu müssen die drei in das Gebiet der Feuernation eindringen. Auftritte Mitwirkende Produktionsnotizen Serienkontinuität *Aang betritt das erste Mal die Geisterwelt. Fehler *Zurzeit ist noch nicht einmal Halbmond, obwohl am nächsten Tag Vollmond ist. Trivia Quellen *''Die Geister-Welt (Wintersonnenwende, Teil 1)'' *''Deutsche Synchronkartei'' *''Moviepilot'' *''Fernsehserien.de'' Einzelnachweise Moviepilot: Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente Fernsehserien.de: Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente Die Geister-Welt (Wintersonnenwende, Teil 1) Deutsche Synchronkartei Links *Protokoll: Die Geister-Welt (Wintersonnenwende, Teil 1) *Episodenliste (Der Herr der Elemente) en:Winter Solstice, Part 1: The Spirit World es:El Solsticio de Invierno, Primera Parte: El Mundo de los Espíritus fi:Päivänseisaus, osa 1: Henkimaailma fr:Solstice d'hiver (partie 1) : Le monde spirituel pl:Zimowe przesilenie, część 1: Świat duchów pt-br:Solstício de Inverno Parte 1 - O Mundo Espiritual ru:Зимнее солнцестояние, часть 1: Мир духов Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden (Der Herr der Elemente) Kategorie:Episoden (Buch I - Wasser)